Stuck With You
by herzeleidx
Summary: Riku and Olivia get caught out in a abandoned cabin during a storm all because of Riku's silly antics. But honestly, what could happen? [RikuxOlivia]


A/N: Alrighty, my friends have posted Rivas for me. So I thought I'd post one of my own. Enjoy, please review!

* * *

I banged my head against the wall behind me and groaned. I hated him for making me come out here. I was cold, wet, tired, bored, and…furious. He just _had _to be an arse and ride the quad out here. Stupid summer camp; letting him have availability to a freaking quad. You would think they have more sense than to let people like him have access to a machine.

"This is all your fault you know." I snapped, he looked over at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? How is it my fault?" He questioned.

"Because Riku, if you hadn't decided to ride out into the storm like an arrogant jerk, _I _wouldn't be here." I explained.

He shrugged and leaned against the wall, "You didn't come after me you know."

I narrowed my electric blue eyes and opened my mouth to speak, but shut it quickly when I realized I couldn't retort without giving out my deep dark secret.

He smirked and pushed himself off the wall, "Were you worried?"

"No." I said quickly, a bit _too _quickly.

His smirk widened and he took a step towards me, "Really?" His aquamarine eyes held amusement. I fumed; I hate how I let him win all these battles.

"R-really." I said nervously as he came even closer; I swallowed as he stared at me. "Uh…Riku?"

"Yes?" He asked flashing me a dazzling smile; my muscles tensed.

I blushed a bit, "W-what are you doing?"

He didn't reply; instead he kept walking towards me until he was about a foot away. Feeling uncomfortable, I stood and moved to the side a bit. I glanced down shyly and twirled my fingers. When I looked back up again I noticed his eyes scanning me appreciatively; I wondered why for a moment but then remembered that I was wet, making my clothes cling to me; showing off every curve I had.

My eyes widened and I sat down on one of the bunks; he looked a bit disappointed, but smiled as he slyly sat down next to me; I shifted uneasily.

"So Olivia," He whispered, "Do you like anybody at this camp?"

I bit my lip and looked over to stare at the wall; avoiding his gaze. I could sense his frustration but who cares? Let him be mad. "Why's that matter to you?" I sneered; oh yeah. Riku-0, Me-1.

He was about to speak, but just at that moment a bright flash of lightning struck; taking the power out. I almost whimpered with fear when I realized I couldn't see anything. Which meant I couldn't see Riku. Uh-oh.

For a moment I could only hear my own unsteady breathing, but then I felt something snake around my waist. I let out a surprised and frightened shriek, but stopped when a large hand came over my mouth.

"Shh," Riku said smoothly, "It's only me." It's only him, ha, that's a relief. (Note sarcasm) I shuddered at the feel of his hot breath on my neck.

"Are you cold?" He inquired. I could tell he was aiming for an innocent act, but the naughty tone to his voice gave away all he was thinking.

"N-no, I-I'm f-fine." I stammered, my heart beating twelve times its normal rate. I tried to free myself of his grasp, but failed miserably.

"Trying to escape Kitty?"

I blushed fiercely at the nickname he gave me the first day of camp, "Y-yes."

"Don't."

My breath caught in my throat at the tone of his voice. What was he implying?

And as if to answer my question he spun my around to face him and pressed his lips against mine. Here's one word to describe how I was feeling:

**SHOCKED!**

But I guess through my shock I had managed to kiss him back because his tongue was now forcing its way into my mouth. Surprised, I bit down on his tongue. **Hard. **Blood spilled into my mouth and he jerked back.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, spitting out the blood, "What the hell was that for!"

My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open, but I recovered quickly, "I-I'm sorry!" I cried, "I really am! I…you…you…surprised me!"

He looked at me and sighed, "It's alright." He muttered.

I blushed and looked down, "Why did you kiss me?"

He looked me in the eyes and gave me a 'are you stupid?' look, I blushed harder. Wow I feel like an idiot, "Because I like you." He replied simply.

My heart skipped a bit, "Are you serious?"

He smirked, "Would I joke about actually liking someone?"

"I…I don't know." I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Well I do."

I smiled a little and played with a strand of my hair.

"So, you know I like you…do you like me?" He asked; I was a bit startled by the question, but grinned wider.

"Yeah, I do." He smirked and brought his lips to mine again. And this time I'm proud to say I didn't bite his tongue.

* * *

A/N: Well, yes, I know. Twas kind of...corny...:shrugs: Sorta...maybe...but yah, this was it. I hoped ya liked it. Review! 


End file.
